This invention relates to a flood control for a beverage vendor, i.e., a control for preventing flooding in the event of a failure of the water system of the vendor.
The invention is especially concerned with either hot or cold drink vendors (coffee and carbonated drink vendors) which heretofore have had the problem of flooding upon a failure of the water system in the cabinet of the vendor. It will be understood that such beverage vendors have a system for bringing water into the cabinet to supply the water for making coffee (in the case of a hot drink vendor) or carbonated water (in the case of a cold drink vendor). Heretofore, a failure of the water supply system in the cabinet of the vendor (e.g., a leak in a pipe in the system) has resulted in water flooding the cabinet and pouring out of the cabinet over the surrounding area with attendant damage and claims against the vendor operator. The waste bucket and overflow control therefor heretofore used in beverage vendors to collect overflow or spillage from a cup at the dispensing station of the vendor do not take care of the problem of a failure in the water supply system.